


oh love me mister

by natsunodilemma



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, a drabble collection that all ties together???, dumb boys, love is war au, tensaku on the side, theyre just vibing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsunodilemma/pseuds/natsunodilemma
Summary: Hanasaki High is an average school by all means. What’s not average are the student council president and his vice president, an enigmatic pair always squaring each other off or secretly staring at the other with a dreamy look.VERY self indulgent love is war au
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of a love is war juban au came up and i just had to write. i had to.

Hanasaki Private High School. An average school in all means, not necessarily prestigious, yet not low ranking either. The highest ranking individuals at this school are the student council members, an interesting bunch to say the least.

-President: Banri Settsu  
An ex-delinquent who claims to live his life on “easy mode” His laid back attitude and alternative fashion choices may not give off the typical “student council president” impression, but Settsu’s leadership skills and academic ability are unparalleled at Hanasaki. On another note, president finds great pleasure in provoking and teasing his vice president. How enticing.

-Vice President: Juza Hyodo  
A silent, stoic boy with an icy gaze and the warmest heart hidden behind his rock solid exterior. He seems to be more of Settsu’s bodyguard + sparring partner than his vice president. Hyodo may be extremely close in academic ability to the president, but he can be described as an airhead when it comes to romance. 

-Secretary: Misumi Ikaruga  
Ikaruga is an enigma. Many of the students at Hana High don’t how he got here in the first place. He’s an extremely kind boy, and somehow knows all the secrets of the universe. Along with that, he has the incredible ability to identify any tension in a room and blurt it out in the bluntest way possible. Ikaruga is easily swayed by anything triangular, and will (literally) go leaps and bounds for triangles.

-Treasurer: Kazunari Miyoshi  
An astounding example of a “modern boy”. Miyoshi’s life seems to revolve around the “‘gram” and is well known both in and out of school for his popularity on social media. A typical flirty type, but not one sided as the trope suggests as Miyoshi truly cares about his beloved student council members and only wants the best for them. He often tries to get everyone to hang out with him on weekends.

The Hanasaki student council is a motley crew, but a great battle has been ongoing between President Settsu and V.P. Hyodo. A tricky game of wits and mental ability: Romance. 

To clarify, Hanasaki’s president has had his eyes on the vice president for months now, yet his “straight pride” won’t allow him to simply confess his feelings to Hyodo. As for the vice president, he has the same feelings as Settsu does for him. Like Settsu, Hyodo’s competitive drive prevents him from outright confessing to the president. Along with that, the vice president can be extremely air-headed with romantic advances. 

The situation present in both Settsu and Hyodo’s lives cause for the two to clash often, whether it be out of their rivalry and the desire to best the other or their own amorous feelings for one another.

Love is war, after all.


	2. paper fortune teller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i vividly remember making a bunch of these as a kid so here we are

It’s a dreary Tuesday afternoon, classes are over for Settsu and Hyodo but they’re still in the student council room. It’s silent aside from the light clacking of Juza’s keyboard paired with the occasional clicking of Banri’s tongue as he lounged back in his chair playing a game on his phone.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Juza asked, taking his golden eyes off his monitor.

“Hmm, nope. Already finished everything I was working on.”

“Then why are you still here? You’re done for the day.”

Banri paused. “Shit.” He thought to himself. Being completely honest, he was only still here so he could stay with Juza a bit more, but there was no way in hell he’d just say that. He needed some kind of excuse.

“Wifi’s better here.” Banri muttered, not taking his eyes off his screen. Not his best excuse, but it worked.

Juza shrugged it off and went back to his work. The room was silent for a few minutes up until the final school bell rings. Kazunari bursts in with Misumi trailing behind him. 

“Ban-chan! Hyodle! Look what I made in art~!” The treasurer exclaimed, showing off a small pastel paper fortune teller. 

Banri smirked and leaned forward in his chair, “Huh? I don’t remember this being Hanasaki Elementary.” He remembers making those little paper creations when he was younger, and how he’d always end up getting the good fortune. 

Juza, on the other hand, was already intrigued by Ikaruga’s paper creation. 

“I wanna do it.” The purple haired boy said, walking over to Kazunari and Misumi. Kazunari’s eyes light up and he holds out the fortune teller.

“Pick a color, Juchan~!”

“Blue.”

“B-L-U-E. Now pick a number!”

“10”

“1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10! Pick another number!”

“3”

“And your fortune is.... Uwah! You’ll go on a date soon!”

Banri hears this and chokes on his drink. Juza? On a date? With who? Who would want to date Juza- Oh. Right. He would. “Stay cool, stay cool.” He thinks to himself, trying to hide his flushed face.

“A date? I don’t think I would even have time to date anyone. Too busy with student council and helping my brother out with homework.” Juza sighs. “Besides, I don’t think anyone would want to date me.”

Misumi interjects,”Eeeh? But Juza has a cool triangular gaze~ And he’s really strong so he can help his date find triangles!!” 

A light blush appears on Juza’s cheeks. “Don’t really know what that meant, but thanks anyway, Misumi.”

“OH FUCK.” Banri mutters to himself, a bit too loudly, causing Kazunari to turn around and shot a grin Banri’s way. The creator of this tiny teller of fate strolled over to the president and leaned over his desk.

“You wanna do it too, Ban-chan? I thought you said these were for elementary schoolers~” 

Banri scoffed. “I’ll do it. I’ve got nothing better to do anyway.”

“Yay! Pick a color~”

Banri wanted to get the same result as Juza. It shouldn’t be hard, just pick the same color and the same number and blame it on coincidence. However, that option could have two endings.

Good End:  
Kazu: Wahh you got the same result as Hyodle!  
Banri: Tch, sheer coincidence I guess  
Juza: A coincidence for sure.... By the way, I have something to ask you later Settsu.  
Banri: Eh? Really? Is this another coincidence?  
Juza: ...Maybe  
(And then Banri gets asked out and things are great with his hot boyfriend Juza Hyodo)

Bad End:  
Kazu: Wahh you got the same result as Hyodle!  
Banri: Tch, sheer coincidence I guess  
Juza: That’s not a coincidence. You just memorized my choices and picked them so you’d get the same result as me. *silence* Is there something you want to ask me?  
Banri: H-hell no! I’ve got nothing to say to you, purple ass motherfucker!  
Juza: I see..  
(And Banri never gets a date and dies alone)

“Really can’t risk anything with this one, huh” Banri mumbles to himself, scratching his chin trying to decide on which color would give him a Good End.

“Uh Banny? What’s taking so long man?”

“SHIT uh pink!”

He didn’t mean to blurt out pink, but it went well, as both pink and blue have the 4 letters meaning that if he picked an even number, then picked 3, he’d get the same fortune as Juza- Good End.

“P-I-N-K. Pick a number~!”

“6”

“1 2 3 4 5 6! Pick one more!”

Everything’s going according to plan.

“3”

“And you got... No way, it’s the same as Hyodle’s! You’ll go on a date soon too!”

The president smirked, everything went smoothly except... where’d Juza go? 

Slightly panicked, Banri asked Misumi for Juza’s whereabouts.

“He left when you were getting your fortune told~ Said he had to go pick Kumon up from baseball practice~”

“No fucking way...” Banri sighed to himself. He just wasted all those braincells on a dumb fortune telling game. He had unlocked the secret Bad End, in which nothing happens at all, but Banri just ends up feeling angry for the rest of the day.

————————————————————-

While walking to Kumon’s school, Juza thought about his fortune. “A date, huh.” He said under his breath, “I wouldn’t mind one of those.” Light pink dusted his cheeks and he continued walking to the baseball field.


	3. dating advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taichi is just a puppy !!!

“Please Juza!!! I really really need your help!!!”  
Taichi cried, latched onto Juza’s leg as he walked to the student council room. Taichi Nanao was a long time friend of both Juza and Banri, and was notoriously unlucky when it came to romance. Despite the redhead attached to his leg, Juza walked effortlessly toward the room. He sighed.

“Fine....What do you need?”

Taichi’s face lit up and Juza could practically see his metaphorical tail wagging. He was still latched onto Juza’s leg though. 

“I-I’ll tell you when we get to the student council room!”

The two make it to the room and Juza closes the door while Taichi scrambles off of his leg and onto the couch. The younger boy embarrassedly rubs the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Juza when he sits down.

“S-see.. there’s someone I really like.. And I think I-I might actually have a chance with them..!” Taichi’s face flushes almost enough time match his crimson hair and Juza leans forward, intrigued.

“Who is it?”

Taichi gulped. “R-rurikawa kun!!”

Yuki Rurikawa was in Taichi’s grade and was the sharp tongued leader of the fashion club. Juza didn’t really get how Taichi could fall for Yuki as the boy treated Taichi more like a dog than a real boy. He couldn’t even count the times he’d seen Taichi trailing behind Yuki like a puppy with Yuki telling him, “Sit, dumb dog.” 

Taichi’s bright blue eyes made eye contact with Juza’s gold. 

“I want to ask Rurikawa o-out on a d-date with me!”

So that’s what this is about. 

“I figured that since you’re so cool and manly you’d know exactly what to do!” Taichi was practically beaming at Juza, and at that point Juza knew there was no way he’d be able to turn his underclassmen friend down. 

You see, Juza Hyodo has absolutely no romantic experience. Everything he’s about to tell Taichi is based off of shoujo manga his cousin showed him.

“If I were in your situation.. I’d probably call them out to somewhere private, like the roof or the courtyard after school.”

Taichi’s eyes were sparkling with admiration as he watched Juza stand up from his chair and move towards the wall by the door.

“And the best thing to do after that would be to push them up against the wall and then ask like so..” Juza slammed his palm into the wall and leaned in closer to the wall.

“Go out with me.”

Taichi was in awe. Juza really was the coolest! If he was like Juza he’d have all the cuties flocking to him like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Was that good?” The vice president asked sheepishly.

“Good? That was better than just good,senpai! If I do that, Yuki’ll fall head over heels for me!!!” Theres the tail again. Taichi walked over to the taller boy and hugged him with all his might. “You really are the coolest guy around, Juza!!”

Juza smiled and patted Taichi’s head. “I’m not, but thanks anyways, Taichi.” Taichi giggled then let go of his friend. “Thanks, senpai! See ya later!” The redhead left the room and as he left, Banri trudged in with messy hair and a light blush.

“The hell happened to you?”

“Shut up.”  
___________________________________________

Banri was on his way back from helping the gardening club out in the cold when Juza started giving Taichi advice. The door was closed when Banri got to the student council room, so he decided to wait outside the room until whatever going on in there was over. He leaned against the wall next to the door and started playing on his phone.

Things were chill until he heard Juza’s voice behind him saying something asking someone out..? The fuck was going on in there? Banri put his phone in his pocket and listened in on what was going on behind him.

“... push them up against the wall and then ask like so..” the HUH? Was Juza gonna try some weird shit-

SMACK

Banri heard and felt a hand slam into the wall and froze. It was silent for a few seconds then he heard, through the thin student council room wall,

“Go out with me.”

“W-what the FUCK Hyodo?” The said, a bit louder than he should’ve. His cool, laid back exterior had just been broken by four words and Banri was NOT having it. He ran his hands through his hair a few times to try and calm down but then Taichi came practically skipping out of the room. 

Ah, Taichi must’ve wanted romance advice for something and went to Juza of all people. True, Taichi did idolize Hyodo, but any smart and well-off person would save a dating conversation for someone else. Well, Taichi wasn’t really the smartest. 

Banri shuffled into the student council room, avoiding eye contact with Juza at all costs.

Juza, being a decent human being, asked, “The hell happened to you?”

“Shut up and mind your damn business.” Banri mumbled, practically hiding behind his jacket sleeve.

“Your face is red,” Juza said, getting closer to the student council president. “Are you sick?”

“I’m not sick-“ Banri’s words were cut off by the purple haired boy gently placing his hand on Banri’s forehead. “THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING..?!??” Banri exclaimed, turning redder than before.

“Checking if you have a fever. It’d be bad if you caught a cold when midterms are coming up.” Juza replied in a relaxed tone. “You don’t, but you’re pretty warm” 

“Whatever, I don’t get sick.”

“I wouldn’t say that, you might jinx yourself.”

Banri scoffed. “What, you worried about me or something?” 

Juza looked away. “Maybe I am.”

————————————————————-

The next morning, Banri woke up with a fever. What’re the odds of that?


	4. sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juza is a good guy, i love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote as fast as i could

Banri “I don’t get sick” Settsu was home sick. Maybe helping an outdoors club in -3 degrees celsius outside AND staying up until 4 am gaming wasn’t the best idea. 

The brunette groaned and closed his blue eyes in an attempt to get some more sleep, but was interrupted by his phone pinging from a line notification. He begrudgingly picked it up to see that it was from Taichi

ta17oh: banchan where are you! we r gonna to be late!

NEO: im sick

ta17oh: oh no :( i’ll let juza know!

NEO: wait why

ta17oh: so he can bring ur work to u! 

NEO: it’s fine i can catch up later

Taichi didn’t reply, he probably went off to find Juza already. Banri sighed again and shut his eyes to take a nap.

———————————————————-

10za: Hey, I’m coming over to bring you your work you missed. 

10za: Settsu

10za: You there?

10za: The door to your house is unlocked, I’m coming in.

———————————————————

Banri woke up and heard noise coming from the kitchen. Maybe his older sister came home early, then he looked at his desk and noticed that there were papers there that weren’t there before he fell asleep. 

Shit. Juza came over.

“Ichi-nee? Is that you?” He called out, trying to verify if it was his sister cooking. He didn’t get a response. “Ichika?” Still no response.

He reluctantly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, still in his loose sweater and boxers. 

“I swear, Ichi-nee you gotta listen-“ He stopped. His sister wasn’t cooking in the kitchen. Juza was. Banri was silent for a bit then blurted out, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE???!?” 

“Making soup. Isn’t it obvious?”

“How did you... How did you get in?”

“Door was unlocked. I already left the papers on your desk.”

Banri put his right hand on his face. “Why the FUCK are you making soup?!”

Juza sighed. “Soup’s good when you’re sick. I make it for my brother whenever he gets a fever or anything like that.” Juza looks over at Banri and says,”I’d put some pants on, Settsu.”

Banri looked down at his bare legs, embarrassed. “S-shut up!” He shouted as he ran back to his room. 

“Get back in bed and stay there. I’ll bring your food to you.” Juza called out from the kitchen, causing Banri to let out a rather weak “HAAH?” But he obliged nonetheless, too tired to put up a fight.

He threw himself back into bed and checked his phone. He opened up line and was greeted by 4 missed messages from Juza. “I’m gonna cold clock his ass once I stop feeling like shit” Banri muttered, running his hand through his hair.

The brunette started playing some mobage for a few minutes until Juza came in with a tray of hot soup and tea. Banri really did feel like a sick little kid being taken care of by his mommy.

“It’s still really hot so be careful.”

Banri snorted. “I’m not some damn kid...” He said before blowing on a spoonful of soup to cool it down. He put it in his mouth and involuntarily let out a soft hum. Hyodo’s soup was. Good.

“...s’good.” Banri mumbled, averting his eyes from Juza, who was now sitting at Banri’s desk making sure he brought all the right papers.

“Really? I’m glad.” Juza smiled- it was a soft and gentle expression that you’d never imagine a guy as tough looking as him could make. 

Juza cleared his throat and started to talk about all the paperwork Banri had to complete. Not that Banri was paying much attention as he was still sipping at his tea and soup- that and he was more focused on the fact that his crush was In His House and had Made Him Lunch.

Banri’s thoughts were interrupted by Juza flicking him on the forehead. “You’ve gotta listen or else you’re gonna fall behind.” He said , awfully close to the sick president. 

“Shit sorryf i’mn jjust tiredd..” Banri, exhausted and spaced out, was losing touch with reality. Juza sighed and picked the tray up off of Banri’s lap. “I’ll go put this away, get some rest.” He said with that kind tone.

“Come on Banri keep it together, don’t go saying anything you’ll regret, he’ll be gone soon-“ Banri’s internal monologue was cut off by him saying, “nnnhbghf don’t go..” You blew it now Settsu, there ain’t no way in hell Juza’s gonna stick around.

“Don’t go? If you insist.” Juza replied as he sheepishly sat down next to Settsu’s bed. He put his hand on Banri’s forehead. “You fever’s home down even more, that’s good.” Had Banri not been tired out of his mind, he would’ve protested and yelled at Juza for being so... kind and caring. Instead he just turned over to face Juza and blurted out,

“Hnbgvb you wanna sleep together? It’s so cowwwd..”

Juza froze. Did he hear that right? “W-what did you just say, Settsu?”

“Nbgfgg I Saaid.. dyou wanna schleep togethre.?” Banri repeated, grabbing Juza’s arm and pulling him closer. It all clicked with Juza then: Banri was so tired that he couldn’t even control what he was saying. Damn. 

“Well I-“ Juza started to reply but Banri (with some unknown strength) pulled the vice president up onto his bed. “Hyou took toooo long to answer.... so i jsut did it foryuo.” He yawned and nuzzled closer into Juza’s chest. “s’warm... nyice.. gnight.”

Banri fell asleep right there and Juza didn’t know if he was trapped or blessed. Maybe he’s a mix of the two. He didn’t really have any means of escape, so he just pulled Banri closer and went to sleep.


	5. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these guys are crazy

10za: I’m staying overnight at a friend’s place. Make sure mom knows.

9mon: :(((( ok... :(

————————————————————-

It was 8am on friday. Banri’s phone alarm went off, waking him up. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, not completely awake yet. He was just about to press snooze until he felt something or someone tugging him back down to the bed. “Shitfuck.” Banri thought. 

He vaguely remembered what happened last night and cautiously lifted up his covers to see if he really went Dumbass Mode the night before. His sister had always told him that when Banri got tired, he.. said exactly what was on his mind. 

“Please say sike please say sike PLEASE SAY SIKE” he mumbled as he realized what he’d done. Underneath Banri’s covers lay Juza, fast asleep and still in his uniform. His bangs weren’t slicked back anymore, how cute-

Banri screamed. 

Juza shot up, banging his forehead on Banri’s. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?”

“WE SLEPT TOGETHER.”

Juza stares dumbfounded and Banri for a bit. Slept together? oh. 

“We.. did.”

They were both silent for a few moments.

“Look” Banri started. “I say dumb shit when I’m exhausted. I’m like a drunk fuck.” He looked away from Juza. “Good for you for staying over I guess. Looks like it rained like crazy last night” 

Juza’s eyes widened. He wanted to comment on Banri saying something.. nice, but figured that the current situation was more than enough. 

Banri checked the time on his phone and shouted. “FUCK WE’VE GOT 15 MINUTES.”

The two scrambled out of bed, Banri throwing on his uniform and desperately trying to fix his bed head. Yes, his pants were on backwards, but that didn’t matter as much as his hair.

Juza stood next to Banri and looked at himself in the mirror. “Shit, my bangs...” He mumbled, trying to find some hair gel. 

“Settsu, do you have any-“

“I DONT HAVE A DAMN CLUE WherE ANYTHING IS” The other replied with an embarrassing voice crack, rapidly brushing out his dirty blonde locks.

The taller and properly dressed boy just sighed and left the bathroom. He headed to the kitchen where, to his surprise, Banri’s sister was. She eyed Juza up and down then asked.

“Are you fucking my little brother?”

“N-no ma’am.”

“Hey hey I’m not mad. Props to him for having good taste for once.”

Juza was silent. Then Banri came sprinting out, pants still backwards and tie undone. 

“The hell are you talking to my sister for? We need to GO!” He grabbed Juza by the forearm and ran out the door. 

Ichika Settsu sighed. “Young love...”

————————————————————-

The way to school was exhilarating to say the least. It normally took Banri 10 minutes to walk to school, but today he only took 3. Part of that was because he didn’t want to lose to Juza, so his commute to school was more like a 100 meter olympic dash. 

The two made it to Hanasaki with a solid 14 seconds to spare before class started. Banri chuckled and said “poggers” to Juza before sitting down at his desk. 

“Poggers...?” Juza asked, extremely confused.

Banri laughed again then smiled. “Yeah. Poggers.”

Juza wanted to ask him what the hell poggers meant, but was quickly shut up by   
Mr.Arisugawa screaming “IVE FOUND IT!” Class, aka. Arisugawa yelling about literature for an hour, had started.

The vice president was usually very attentive during class, always taking notes and asking questions. But today he just couldn’t focus. His mind kept drifting back to what happened last night. He was still in shock of Settsu’s straightforwardness and how cute and peaceful he looked when he was asleep. 

He remembered what Settsu’s older sister had asked him and started to wonder what would’ve happened if he told her the truth and said, “God I wish.”


	6. school festival part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they acting

“The cultural festival’s in a month, huh” Banri said, lounging in his chair. Cultural festivals were fun, yet awfully repetitive. Last year the student council held a butler café, which was fine, but it seemed like every other class and club did some kind of café as well. The festival might as well just be called a mall food court. 

Juza looked over to Banri. “Shouldn’t we start planning for that?” Juza asked, and Kazunari took out his airpods. 

“We should do a play!”

Banri and Juza exchanged glances. “A play..?” They asked in unison.

“You heard me, a play! Try something new!”

Misumi put his enormous onigiri (where does he even get those from??) down. “Plays are fun~!”

Banri rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess we could do a play? But only you and Misumi have acting experience.” He smirked. “Though I bet I could pick it up real easy.”

Juza still looked a bit wary and Banri took note of this. “What’s that look for Hyodo? You scared of losing to me?” He taunted. Juza took a deep breath and said, “I’m down.”

Kazunari was practically beaming. “Yay! I’ll go find my theatre friends to see if I can get a script for us!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The script Kazunari got from the theatre club was old, but he told the student council the theatre kids said it was one of the easiest ones they had. 

“Water Me..” Banri mumbled. It wasn’t a bad script at all, it was just a blend of all the stories from 1001 Nights turned into a comedy. One thing concerned him though- someone was gonna have to play a girl. 

“Alright so who’s who?” He asked.

Kazunari was the first to answer. “I wanna be Aladdin!”

Next was Misumi, exclaiming how he wanted to be the triangle.

“There are no triangles in this story..?” Banri replied, causing Misumi to pout a bit before lightening up and saying “I’ll be the genie then~ I can grant people triangle wishes~!”

Works for him, Banri thought. He turned over to Juza, who was looking awfully contemplative. “What about you Hyodo?”

“I don’t have any preference..” He muttered. Banri sighed.

“I guess I’ll play Ali Baba then-” The student council president’s words were cut off by Kazunari proclaiming , ‘Settsua should be Scheherazade!” 

Banri paused. Him? Playing a girl? No way was he gonna do that. “Fuck no. You do it, Miyoshi. You already act girly enough.” He replied defensively. Kazunari didn’t react to Banri’s suggestions, he just walked over to the sandy haired boy and started to twirl Banri’s hair with his fingers.

“But Banny.. You’ve got such a cute face and pretty hair!” Kazunari said flirtatiously. He leaned in and whispered in the other boy’s ear, “And I bet Hyodle would be into it too~” Banri froze up. Both Kazunari and Misumi were well aware of his feelings for Juza (it was his own fault for telling them) and went through great lengths to tease him about it and drop hints to Juza. Normally he would brush their little jokes off, but this time felt legit. He might as well try it.

Banri groaned. “Fine. I’ll be the girl.” He looked over at Juza. “Only because that guy would be the worst Arabian princess ever.” Juza scoffed, no way in hell was he gonna get outperformed by that guy (girl? ).

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tell me Scheherazade! Where is the legendary oasis?” Juza exclaimed, his eyes darting between the script in his hand and Banri in front of him. He wasn’t a terrible actor, but he wasn’t good either. Banri on the other hand, was a natural. Even while playing a character so different from himself, he carried himself with a calm, laid back sense of ease. 

“Very well,” Banri started, his voice going up a few octaves while still sounding natural. “Long, long ago in a far, far away land..”

Juza stammered. “Y-You’re taking too long! Say it in 3 words or less!” 

“Aladdin, magic lamp, genie.”

“Great! I’m off!”

“Be careful Ali Baba. You have a habit of running into things haphazardly.” Banri sighed. “One day it will be your downfall…”

The two turned to Tenma Sumeragi, the theatre club’s president, eager to hear his criticism.

Tenma pinched the bridge of his nose. Kazunari had sent these two to him saying that they needed “constructive criticism” They were gonna need a little more than that. 

The actor exhaled. “It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t good either.” He saw the student council president and vice president sulk a little when they heard that. Tenma started again, looking directly at Juza. “For starters, your projection is really good, Juza. The main thing that’s holding you back is that you sound like you’re just reading lines off the paper. It’s called acting, not reading things really loudly.” The orange haired boy turned to Banri. “And you. You’re not bad at all actually.” Banri made a triumphant hum at the sound of this, until Tenma continued. “That doesn’t mean you’re great, though. You’re going through your lines really well and you know when to add pauses, but there’s something holding you back.” Banri knew what was holding him back: the fact that Scheherazade and Ali Baba get married at the end of the play. Before Banri could even reply, Tenma’s boyfriend, Sakuya Sakuma, tiptoed into the room. His eyes lit up a the sight of two of his friends in the theatre room for once.

“Juza? Banri? What’re you two doing in here?!”

Tenma put his arm around his boyfriend (how smooth). “They’re doing a play for the cultural festival and Kazunari sent them to me for critique.” Sakuya’s mouth made an O shape then asked if Banri and Juza could do their routine again. The 2 student council members exchanged glances and thoughts of “no not again” until Tenma broke their silence, urging them to do it again for more practice, as he wouldn’t want the heads of the student council to humiliate themselves on stage. Before Banri could agree, Juza’s phone rang. He checked it, then started moving over to his things. 

“I need to go home and take care of Kumon.” 

Sakuya made a disappointed noise and waved at Juza as he left the room, Tenma’s arm still around him. The couple looked at a distraught Banri for a few moments until Tenma spoke up and asked, “so why are you so awkward acting with Juza?”

The sandy haired boy averted Tenma’s gaze as he muttered out, “...Ali baba and Scheherazade get married.” Sakuya and Tenma exchanged looks.

“Why’s that an issue..?”

Banri turned so his back was facing the theatre couple, embarrassed. “I.. like Juza.”

At that moment it all clicked in Tenma’s head. “Oh. I see.” He said, “But that isn’t an excuse for shitty acting.” Banri whipped his head around when he heard this. 

“I-it’s not just that! We um..” He covered his mouth with his hand. “We.. slept together.”

Tenma’s cool facade dropped as his face turned bright red and put both his hands on his face.   
“Y-YOU WHAT?!?” Banri froze when he realized what sleeping together usually entailed, his own face becoming flushed. 

“T-THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!” Banri ran his hand through his hair and sighed.”We literally. Slept together. Fully clothed.” Tenma made a sound of relief and slumped down into a chair. He was about to leave Banri’s story at that, then he realized. “That doesn’t make any sense!”

Banri flopped onto the ground and explained what happened, all while Sakuya (in his adorable fashion) hugged Tenma from behind. Every now and then, Banri would look over at the red and orange couple and wonder if he and Juza could ever be like that. Maybe one day.


End file.
